


Tiempo pasado y tiempo futuro

by edelau



Series: Tiempo [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: AUTORA: carolinecrane, Angst, M/M, One Shot, contenido sexual, s03e22: Jugar con fuego
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelau/pseuds/edelau
Summary: Nick aún está siendo de gran ayuda.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Traducción de [Time Past and Time Future](http://archiveofourown.org/works/399316) escrito por [carolinecrane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane).
> 
> Historia basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por y para la Alliance Atlantis y la CBS. Con ella no se busca ganancia alguna.
> 
> Gracias a [Mandragora HM](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/4618935/Mandragora-HM), Yanina Barboza y [Jessica Adams W](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/5769596/Jessica-Adams-W) por las correcciones. Cualquier error que pueda quedar, _mea culpa_.

Esa significativa noche todo lo que recibió fue un beso, y no más que en el hombro; algo bastante raro, la verdad. Fue dulce, y _joder_ , mucho mejor que nada. Asimismo... un poco raro. Pero, a fin de cuentas, así era Nick, quien lo había tenido en vilo durante años; por lo que no le sorprendía.

Por esa razón se había conformado con ese beso en el hombro y había dejado que Nick simplemente lo arropara como cada noche desde que se instaló allí ―como si de un niño pequeño se tratara―, y se quedó en vela toda la noche, preguntándose qué sucedería a partir de entonces.

No estaba seguro de cuándo cayó rendido, pero despertó boca abajo, en la cama de Nick, dolorido en todos lados y preguntándose si la noche anterior había sido real. Y continuó sin estar seguro mientras trastabillaba hacia la cocina, frotándose el sueño de los ojos y confiando en que el aroma a café lo guiara en la dirección correcta.

En la cocina halló a Nick de pie delante de la cafetera, dándole la espalda y vistiendo un par de pantalones grises de chándal que ―incluso desde la otra punta de la cocina― era obvio que había usado en incontables ocasiones, y que ahora llevaba caídos sobre las caderas, casi rayando en lo indecente; y Greg suponía que se mantenían ahí más por costumbre que por otra cosa. No llevaba nada más; incluso iba descalzo; y él no pudo evitar tragar saliva al contemplar los músculos de su espalda tensarse, y rezó al cielo una oración para que todo el asunto del beso en el hombro no hubiera sido producto de su mera imaginación. Se aclaró la garganta, y Nick tardó solo un segundo en darse la vuelta, sosteniendo una taza de café caliente y sonriéndole como si tuviera un secreto. Greg tragó de nuevo y cruzó la habitación para alcanzar la taza.

―Gracias.

Nick se inclinó y respiró su aliento cálido sobre la mejilla de Greg justo antes de rozarle la piel con los labios, deteniéndose justo en la comisura de la boca.

―De nada ―le murmuró al oído, provocando que a Greg empezara a temblarle la mano, y no precisamente por sus nervios dañados. Greg confió en que no lo hubiera notado, pero siendo Nick quien era, lo hizo. Apoyó una mano firme sobre la suya, y a continuación le quitó con cuidado la taza y la dejó sobre la encimera. El tacto de los dedos de Nick fue cálido cuando volvió a agarrarlo, tirando de él suavemente, acercándolos, hasta que Greg posó la otra mano sobre su pecho. Las manos aún le temblaban, pero por una vez eso no le importó; no cuando Nick estaba acariciándole el cuello con su otra mano, evitando los vendajes que no podía ver, pero que había cambiado tantas veces que los ubicaba de memoria.

Greg se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría Nick pensando en hacer aquello; si se lo habría planteado antes de la explosión, sin embargo se había contenido como había hecho él mismo, o si, como parecía ser, no había tenido ni idea de lo que sentía hasta que lo vio saltar por los aires. Si ese fuera el caso, a Greg ya no le importaba tanto la parte de casi morir, y por ello pensó en hacer una broma al respecto. Mas no pudo porque Nick volvió a besarlo; esta vez en el cuello, y cuando Greg abrió la boca todo lo que consiguió fue soltar un extraño gemido que debería haberlo hecho sentir avergonzado, pero no lo hizo porque sus manos juntas le daban la confianza para no sentir vergüenza. Nick murmuró algo contra su piel; las palabras sonaron amortiguadas, pero le enviaron escalofríos a través de la columna vertebral. Se le doblaron las rodillas, y tuvo que agarrarse de las caderas de Nick para evitar caer; porque no iba a ser él quien perdiera el equilibrio y arruinara ese momento.

Nick deslizó sus labios, acariciándole el lóbulo de la oreja, y haciéndole cosquillas con el cálido aliento. Y esta vez sí, Greg pudo entender lo que estaba diciendo.

―Lo siento ―reiteró Nick. A Greg le dio un vuelco el corazón y lo alejó haciendo fuerza con las manos sobre su pecho.

―¿Por qué? ―cuestionó Greg, y si no hubiera estado tan ocupado estando molesto, se habría sorprendido de lo rápido que era capaz de pasar de la _incoherente necesidad_ a la frustración que Nick Stokes y su estúpido complejo de héroe le provocaban. Y ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué lo había preguntado, porque realmente no quería oír cómo Nick se culpaba a sí mismo por no haber sido capaz de evitar la explosión sin la ayuda de nadie, o al menos haber estado allí para tirar de él y ponerlo a salvo.

Por un segundo Nick lo miró como si no estuviera seguro de a qué se refería, y luego alzó la mano que aún estrechaba la suya y presionó un beso en los nudillos de Greg, quien se odió a sí mismo un poco por haber disfrutado ese nuevo toque también.

―Debería haberte dicho algo hace mucho tiempo ―respondió al fin, trazando el cuello de Greg a lo largo de la mandíbula, tal vez tratando de memorizar el tacto―. Supongo que siempre di por sentado que habría tiempo suficiente.

Y esa no fue la respuesta que Greg se esperaba, y por eso le tomó varios segundos reaccionar. Abrió la boca para contestar, para decir algo útil como: «Sí, bueno, es porque eres un idiota», o tal vez un: «Es que valgo la espera», pero al final se limitó a agarrarlo por el pelo y acercarlo.

―Cállate ―ordenó Greg, y luego lo besó con fuerza, lo cual hizo que este fuera su primer beso, técnicamente, aunque Greg no llevaba la cuenta. Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando mantenerse en pie. Y cuando una mano se deslizó alrededor de su cintura para sostenerlo, dejó caer su peso sobre toda esa fuerza.

Nick extendió su mano sobre la espalda de Greg y trazó con sus dedos la piel justo debajo de donde sabía que comenzaban los vendajes. Cada roce le provocó una sensación de nudos en la boca del estómago, y que un nuevo escalofrío le recorriera la columna vertebral, hasta que empezó a jadear contra su boca. Pero Greg quería más que un simple toque superficial, más que unos dedos acariciándole la piel sensible sin llegar a hacerle daño, y más que el calor de Nick presionándose contra él. Lo quería... _todo_. Pero aún estaba herido y estaba bastante seguro de que suplicarle a Nick que se lo follara hasta lo indecible podría considerarse como la «actividad extenuante» que su médico le había aconsejado no realizar.

Greg aguantó una carcajada cuando Nick se alejó un poco, rozándole con los labios la mejilla y luego la oreja, y susurró―: ¿Qué tal una ducha? ―Y entonces sí que empezó a reír, porque de todas las cosas que Nick podría haber sugerido en ese momento, esa era la más extraña de todas. Ciertamente, Greg no se había dado una verdadera ducha desde antes de la explosión y, hasta ese momento, eso era en lo único en lo que Nick no se había ofrecido a ayudarle, Greg había supuesto que esa había sido su manera de trazar la línea que separaba lo del «complejo de héroe» con lo de «ser gay sin lugar a dudas». Nunca se había ofrecido a ayudarle con los baños de esponja que se había visto obligado a tomar desde que salió del hospital, y en su momento Greg se dijo que no le importaba, pero ahora... Bueno, ya no importaba, porque Greg estaba asintiendo incluso antes de poder siquiera pensarlo mejor. Pero eso no importaba tampoco, porque Nick sí parecía haberlo tenido en cuenta, cosa que podía decir por la forma en la que lo desvistió y por la manera cuidadosa en la que calculó la temperatura del agua hasta conseguir la idónea. Luego lo ayudó a entrar en la ducha como si se tratara de un inválido, algo que por primera vez a Greg no le importó, porque significaba poder ver a continuación cómo Nick se deshacía de sus pantalones y entraba también en la ducha, tras él.

―Sin ropa interior, ¿eh? ―señaló Greg, para ver esa sonrisa tímida que tanto le gustaba. Nick se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta quedar entre Greg y el chorro de la ducha, alcanzando el champú antes de tirar de Greg para acercarlo.

―¿Puedes inclinarte un poco hacia atrás? ―le preguntó. Greg hizo todo lo posible por cumplir. Sintió las manos de Nick sobre su pelo, los dedos masajeándole el cuero cabelludo mientras le echaba suficiente agua para hacer espuma. Alguna gota extraviada se deslizó sobre su piel, y Greg se aguantó un siseo para evitar que Nick reaccionara de forma exagerada y lo obligara a salir de inmediato de la ducha.

Aún tenía las heridas cubiertas con las vendas que Nick le había colocado la noche anterior, protegiendo así del agua las partes más sensibles. Y aunque cada centímetro de su piel estaba demasiado sensible, y en realidad ni siquiera se estaba mojando, se sentía bien estando allí de pie, sin más, entre la nube de vapor mientras Nick le lavaba el pelo. Era la primera vez que alguien lo hacía y esperaba poder convencer a Nick de repetirlo cuando hubiera sanado lo suficiente como para disfrutarlo.

Les llevó más tiempo del esperado enjuagarle el jabón de la cabeza, sobre todo porque Nick estaba decidido a mantenerlo totalmente fuera del alcance del agua. Lo que hizo a Greg considerar decirle que podía soportar un poco de dolor, aunque sabía que esa no era una opción para su compañero, y pese a decírselo, Nick habría acabado repitiéndole lo que les dijo el doctor sobre la humedad y el dejar que las heridas sanaran, y en ese momento, no es que estuviera interesado en que lo sermonearan. Además, cuanto más le facilitara las cosas, antes acabarían. Y él se conformaba con permanecer ahí, juntos, de pie el mayor tiempo posible.

Nick se saltó el acondicionador, un crimen que Greg no hubiera consentido en otras circunstancias. Pero considerando cuánto les había tomado lavarle el pelo, Greg creyó poder dejarlo pasar por esta vez. Además, Nick ya estaba pasándole una toallita a lo largo de la parte posterior del cuello, atrapando una gota extraviada antes de que fuera absorbida por las vendas.

Le hubiera gustado apoyarse de nuevo contra el calor de Nick, presionar su espalda en el pecho del otro y dejar que este lo envolviera con sus brazos. Pero todavía no podía, al menos no aún. Así que en su lugar dio un paso al frente y apoyó las manos en la pared de la ducha. Detrás suyo se oyó una inhalación brusca, la única señal que mostró que Nick no se esperaba aquello.

Greg apenas tuvo tiempo de sentir el chorro antes de que el mayor se moviera, bloqueándolo con su propio cuerpo, mientras le trazaba ahora el brazo izquierdo con la toalla; le lavó el hombro y la axila, descendió por el costado y le recorrió el estómago antes de arrastrarla de vuelta y repetir el proceso en el lado derecho. Cuando acabó con el pecho, siguió con las piernas, hundiéndole el paño entre los muslos y luego alcanzando la parte posterior de sus rodillas. Luego volvió a ascender, y Greg se mordió el labio cuando la mano de Nick le tocó el trasero, separándole ambas nalgas para deslizar la toallita sobre su ano.

Llevaba empalmado casi desde que entró en la cocina, y en ese momento le temblaron las rodillas y no pudo evitar empujarse hacia atrás, contra la mano de Nick. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso por el esfuerzo de mantenerse erguido, y eso estiró más de la cuenta la delicada piel de su espalda. Estaba seguro que luego lo lamentaría, sobre todo cuando Nick le retirara las vendas de nuevo y viera que se le habían vuelto a desgarrar algunas de las costras.

Pero en ese momento lo único que le importó fue el hecho de que Nick se acercó a él, presionándose contra su culo. Lo abrazó con uno de sus brazos y le agarró la polla. Greg se empujó hacia atrás contra la erección de Nick, sonrió ante su inhalación brusca y volvió a hacerlo; consiguiendo que Nick intensificara su agarre. Greg dejó escapar un gemido, mientras se mecía entre la mano y la polla de Nick; aunque eso ni siquiera se acercara a lo que realmente quería hacer. Y es que estaba seguro que de no encontrarse herido en ese instante, Nick lo habría empotrado contra la pared, separado las piernas de forma brusca, y se lo habría follado sin ignorar su propia necesidad. No se habría conformado solo con lo que hacían en ese instante, no estaría feliz, sin más, con las tentativas embestidas del culo de Greg frotándole la erección, ni tampoco con mover su mano más y más rápido hasta conseguir, al fin, que se corriera sobre la pared de la ducha; para luego, ya sin sorprenderlo siquiera, tener el suficiente autocontrol de agarrarlo por la cintura y mantenerlo derecho mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Greg no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero cuando sintió una mano deslizarse entre ambos, se apartó de la pared, se volvió hacia Nick y lo observó mientras empezaba a masturbarse. Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que no debía inclinarse contra la pared húmeda de azulejos y arruinar así el espectáculo, que valía la pena por ver cómo a Nick se le cerraban los párpados y un rubor caliente le recorría el pecho. No es que nunca se lo hubiera imaginado antes, pero la realidad era cien, no, _un millón_ de veces mejor que sus fantasías. Y cuando Nick se tensó y se corrió, Greg lamentó un poco que hubiera terminado.

Luego dio unos pasos hacia delante, procurando evitar el agua cada vez más fría mientras movía la mano para recorrerle el estómago con los dedos, y cuando se llevó la mano a la boca, Nick abrió los ojos y Greg se estremeció de nuevo ante la mirada hambrienta del otro.

No había sido su mejor primera vez, y supuso que tampoco la de Nick, pero no le importaba; porque las quemaduras se irían curando con el tiempo, y con un poco de suerte, Nick aún estaría allí para entonces.

Fin


End file.
